The present invention relates to firearm work benches. More particularly, the present invention is related to a self-standing work bench or support which aids in the periodic maintenance, servicing, or adjustment of firearms such as rifles, shotguns and the like. The invention is believed properly classified in U.S. utility class 42, subclass 94.
Numerous applications exist for a reliable support bench. As will be recognized by modern gun smiths, hobbyists and the like, proper firearm maintenance may entail any of a variety of tasks, ranging from periodic cleaning and oiling to the installation of optional accessories such as scopes, lanyards, and the like. A good work bench is also necessary for safe firearm repairs.
In the prior art, a plurality of firearm-supporting rest benches are known. They may be called "gun vices", "gun supports", "work benches", "firearm cradles" or the like. Most of the prior art devices include some form of planar surface from which vertical support members extend upwardly. Usually an elevated member receives the stock or barrel of the firearm, and a lower companion member emanating from the base receives the shoulder stock.
Probably the most important type of firearm work bench comprises a form of vice. Such a vice must be strong enough to firmly support a variety of different gun barrels and stocks. Known prior art gun vices usually include jaws with a plurality of teeth for firmly engaging the gun part embraced. Typically, a gun vice will include some form of clamp at its opposite ends to firmly secure the firearm.
Representative of typical prior art gun vices are the vice presently sold under the trademark "MOUNTAIN MEADOW" and a solid mahogany gun vice seen in the Autumn 1987 catalog of Sportsmans Inc.
However, a major disadvantage of such prior art vices is that the finish of the firearm disposed thereon may easily become marred or scratched by abrasion against the rigid supporting surfaces. Scratches and other surface blemishes may seriously undermine the value of the firearm, particularly if the gun barrel or metal parts of the gun have been blued. As will be well appreciated by those skilled in the art, reblueing of firearms may be extremely tedious, time-consuming, and expensive.
The compressive jaws of typical prior art gun vices may also seriously damage the expensive treated surface of crafted wooden parts of the firearm, such as the butt or stock. Even plastic stocks are highly susceptible to scratches and other surface mutilations. Hence it would be desirable to provide a work bench which is adapted to firmly retain the firearm in position for maintenance or repair without the use of compressive jaws. It would also be desirable to provide a firearm work bench which would receive the trigger guard so that the firearm may be supported in a variety of selective positions.